


Movie Night

by LuxObscura



Series: Recon, Ruction, Recover, Relax [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4010848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxObscura/pseuds/LuxObscura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve isn’t sure if he can call what he and Natasha have a “friendship” exactly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thehappyfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehappyfangirl/gifts).



> Prompt: Steve and Natasha - movie night. Friendship or moreship, up to you :D

Steve isn’t sure if he can call what he and Natasha have a “friendship” exactly. He allows that this may be because he doesn’t actually have a very good idea what “friendship” is — to her specifically or to the 21st century in general. 

He’d had friends before the war, guys to shoot the breeze with, maybe get a drink once in a while but no one he was close to except.  Right. And during the war he’d had the Howlies who were more than subordinates but he thinks calling them friends might be either overstating their bond or diminishing it somehow. He isn’t sure. He hadn’t needed a name for what they’d had because it simply worked, easy as breathing. 

And of course, there was always Bucky, who he’d called his friend but who had been— And right about there Steve shoves that train of thought right back in the box it came from and locks it up tight. He’s still not ready for… that.

As soon as Steve agrees to come work for SHIELD, Natasha sidles up to him in the hallway of the Triskelion and asks him point blank what he does in his free time.

“Read, mostly. Paint.  Jog.  You know. Normal people things.”

“Uh-huh,” Natasha says, eyeing him skeptically.  “And do any of these normal people things involve other people?”

“Well, sometimes there are other people around when I jog.  Get coffee.  Do the grocery shopping. So, technically, yes.”

And Natasha gives him one of her patented eye-rolls and tells him she’ll be coming to his place that weekend.  She’ll bring beer and a movie, he can be in charge of food.

“And what if I have plans?” Steve arches an eyebrow at her.

“Are they plans that involve other people?”  Natasha mirrors his eyebrow move.

“What if I told you they are?”

“Then I’m going to cognitively recalibrate you because I know you’re lying and that’s rude.” She smiles. 

Steve tries to give her his very best disapproving face, but ends up smiling back. “All right.  Saturday at five.”

“See you then, Rogers.” And she disappears into the late afternoon foot traffic.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](http://lux-obscura.tumblr.com)!


End file.
